Lab Lots
by September Lilies
Summary: He was blackmailed, forced to become a slave for a week, dragged from their classroom up to a God-forsaken laboratory, but most of all, he managed to ask her out - the Ice Queen. And as it turns out, they were 'in lab' with each other. First RukaRu fic Ü


**Author's Note:** So, I'm back with new fic. And this is my First RukaxHotaru fanfic. Actually, I got the idea for it for the past months, and I actually wanted it to be a SumirexKoko tandem. But since I promised someone that I'll make a story for her birthday, I typed this on a whim and decided that the former pairing is much more relevant to the theme.

**Dedication: **For **eatingismyhobby**, who's celebrating her birthday today. You're getting older, imouto-chan! We're of the same age now (though I'm eight months older than you, still)! And oh, yes...for my sissy **RavenHimeSama** too, whose birthday is yesterday. I love you guys!

**Disclaimer:** Nada, zero, zilch. I'm just hungry right now that I wanted to get it done over so I can cook something to eat. Yeah.

**Warning:** This is a crazy fic. Slightly fluff. And don't ask me how the hell it happened to have some fluff when a person, namely Hotaru Imai, was involved. There might be some grammatical errors. I'll edit later if I have time.

* * *

><p>"<em>Nogi<em>."

One word.

It was just one word that dissolved the happy chatter of class 2-B, shutting their mouths and leaving a lingering aura of uncomfortable silence in the air.

A blonde-haired boy of about sixteen years nervously turned his head towards the door – where the previous voice came from. To say he was terrified would be a _huge_ understatement. He was sweating profusely – large beads of sweat were forming at his temples and sliding down his already pale cheeks. His ultramarine eyes – a pair that usually shows kindness and sympathy – were now filled with panic.

Panic, for the Ice Queen was standing at door, calling him, holding what seemed like a _gnawed_ piece of wire the size a baby's wrist, reaching two arms' length. And she doesn't look _quite_ happy about it.

Was he about to be strangled to death by Hotaru Imai for no apparent reason at all? Or maybe…will he be tied to a pole and will be left dangling at the rooftop (still tied to the pole of course, since it _is_ Hotaru Imai we're talking about, after all), about to be waved like a flag?

He gulped.

Who knows? Maybe, maybe not.

"H-Hotaru! B-Bonjour! What brings y—"

But even before Ruka Nogi was able to finish his inquiry, three ear-deafening explosions erupted, creating the word 'baka' at every strike. Yes, the ever-so-infamous Baka Gun's wrath.

And our poor, poor half-French, half-Japanese Alice was thrown face-flat on the wall.

"Bonjour my arse, Nogi. I have no time for formalities or whatsoever now that my E5701 wire was _gnawed to perfection_ by your furry cottontail," Hotaru hissed in a cold voice, leaving the whole class shivering with fear, with the exception of Natsume, of course (who was busy sleeping to even care in the first place).

"U-Usagi? Hotaru, there is no way that rabbits gnaw wires! Especially that _thing_!" Ruka exclaimed, still plastered on the wall, pointing at the huge cord the Ice Queen was holding.

"One thousand rabbits for the damage done. Absolutely, your _sweet_,_ little_ pet caused quite a ruckus in my lab."

"But rabbits definitely don't chew wires!"

Hotaru fished a projector and player out of nowhere. Hitting the play button, a video played – showing something white and furry chewing on some wires. Yep, definitely Usagi.

"Make that _five thousand_ rabbits – compensation for accusing me of lying. I need your payment tomorrow, or else you wouldn't want to see your own self in the campus' walls, stuck in a pair of boxers or maybe…nothing at all," she started to head back to her own lab. "I guess your fan girls wouldn't mind that, would they?" A mischievous glint passed her aubergine eyes.

"But Hotaru! Ruka-pyon can't possibly pay you tomorrow! Five thousand rabbits is just too much!" Mikan wailed.

"I can hardly see that as any of my problems anymore, idiot."

"How about…compensate for other things…like hiring him as your slave for the whole week," Natsume interjected, having been woken up by his idiot *****ahem, ahem* girlfriend's loud mouth.

"But Natsume, is that suggestion of yours any help? I mean, could Ruka _survive_?" Koko piped in, obviously worrying for Ruka's sake.

"I see he has no other choice. I myself don't have that much amount of money anyway," Natsume retorted before turning to ask Ruka, "Are fine with being her slave? Not like that you have any other choice. Besides, it's only for one week."

"I-I can see no option after all, right?" Ruka sighed.

"Fine, then. Your job starts now, Nogi," Hotaru smirked evilly, summoning a robot out of thin air and dragging Ruka to her lab.

And as Ruka was mercilessly hauled away to the God-forsaken laboratory of the notorious blackmailer, the rest of the gang can do nothing but pray for their friend's life to last for the rest of the week.

* * *

><p>"What the— Seriously, Hotaru, I'm cleaning this whole mess up?" Ruka was on the verge of hysteria, seeing the supposed-be-squeaky laboratory was now a pig sty. It looked like twenty pigs came clumping around the vicinity, wrestling with each other and knocking everything over.<p>

"Blame that on your hare," Hotaru spat as she settled herself comfortably on her tea table, preparing a cup of Darjeeling tea, and not bothering to offer Ruka anything to eat. "What are you staring at? Get this over with – work gets impatient."

Ruka could not believe this was happening to him.

* * *

><p>It was already dusk, and they (or should I say <em>Ruka<em>) have already finished most of the mess in the lab. The only thing left to be done was to hoist the boxes and boxes of to-be-repaired robots at the cabinet.

Ruka had taken a break first and he practically has to beg for the snacks.

"I said I don't want to share any foods with you. I may run out of supply," Hotaru uncaringly explained.

"But I'm starving! Have a little mercy on me!" Ruka begged some more as he tried to reach the can of cookies on Hotaru's hands (Hotaru was mid-air, held by one of her robotic inventions).

They fought for the can of cookies, Ruka jumping up and down to grasp the can of his salvation while Hotaru was effortlessly waving it out of his reach. But something unexpected happened…

Ruka tripped, knocking over the chair beside the robot, and Hotaru came tumbling down to Ruka, both of them sprawled on the floor, with Hotaru on top. A typical and oh-so-cliché scene.

Now _that_ was embarrassing.

Both of them fumbled to get up, one to save his neck from possible Gullotine-ing while the other to save herself from _blushing_. Yes, people. _The _Hotaru Imai felt her cheeks heating but nevertheless, she managed to compose herself in time.

"Err…sorry Hotaru," Ruka sheepishly grinned. Hotaru merely said nothing; instead, she shoved the can of cookies in Ruka's hands. But the brief contact of their fingers sent a jolt of electricity flowing though their veins, and _neither_ was oblivious to it.

Both turned to sit at the tea table, with awkward silence screaming in the air.

Ruka thought of something.

_Lab_.

"Um…Hotaru, where are we again?"

Hotaru's eyebrow twitched, but she answered anyway, "We're in lab."

Ruka grinned to himself. This will work. He could feel it, no doubt.

"So I'm in lab with you…and you're in lab with me, right?" Ruka inquired innocently.

Hotaru could not really see the point of it, and she felt that something's up. Whatever it is, she had no idea. And it irritates her to no end. It is not everyday you see the genius inventor _clueless_. "Of course we are. We're in lab with each other."

Ruka grinned and stood up. "Well, I need to go now. It's seven p.m. and I still need to finish Narumi-sensei's literature paper."

He walked up to the door, and all the while, Hotaru was quiet, sipping her tea. Turning the knob, Ruka walked out of the door, but not before dropping the bomb. "So see you at the Central Town this Saturday, ne?"

This caused Hotaru to snap her head at his direction, glaring at him. "And why would I?"

"Because we're _in lab_ with each other," he grinned rather happily.

In lab. _In lab_.

Hotaru finally understood. And she can't believe she said _that_. Her discomfiture all over, she hastily took hold of her Baka Gun, emptying its bullets. But Ruka was faster, and he managed to close the door before the shots could reach him.

"Do not back down on your word, Hotaru. You said you were _in lab_ with me, so yeah…I guess I'll just see you on Saturday? Seven a.m. will be perfect," came Ruka's voice outside.

Hand on his pockets, he prepared to walk to his dorm, humming happily like he just won millions on a lottery. But before completely walking away, he said something that left the stoic and heartless inventor all flustered.

"_Lab lots_, Hotaru-chan!"

Oh, my. No one ever thought the day would come that _the_ Hotaru Imai will blush.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So...you see my point? This is indeed crazy. But anyways, I wanted to hear from you guys! Was it that bad? Or can it pass as acceptable? If you have extra time, I just wanted to ask if you can read my other stories? **"Every Girl's Dream**"**,**"**Rivalry's Chemistry**", "**Confessions and Giants**", "**My Hatred For You Is Surely Mutual**" "**Intrepid Thoughts**"and** "My 24th Hour Of Ignorance**" . Please review?


End file.
